


Punishments and Promises

by Violet_Quaileggs



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: But no murders, Jealous Hannibal, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Murder Husbands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Hannibal, Power Bottom Will, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Sex, Smut, Some Plot but not much, Top Hannibal, just..., only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Quaileggs/pseuds/Violet_Quaileggs
Summary: Hannibal let his jealousy get the best of him and Will was not pleased. He had a punishment in mind but the punishment wouldn't hold up for long.





	Punishments and Promises

Hannibal was in restraint, his wrists were tied together to the headboard, his ankles were bound to the end of the bed as his legs were spreaded wide open. Will had make a mess out of him as the man situated himself between his open thighs, working his hands and mouth skillfully like Hannibal had done on him on multiple occasions. He was just returning the favor.

 It was both a favor and a punishment, actually. Will was mad, furiously mad that Hannibal had made a ruckus out of someone hitting on him. So big of a ruckus that the person in question was now partially resigned in their fridge and the rest of him a display for the world to see and fear. Will was not part of the world, he had never been, he didn’t fear nor had any need to analyze the action further. He knew what Hannibal’s design was and he didn’t find it a tad amusing.

“You’re getting reckless, Hannibal. Are you really willing to get caught, especially now, over a petty little man who meant absolutely nothing to me or our life?” Will was yelling as soon as Hannibal returned from his overture. The meat was not even packed away yet and Will was already outraged.

 “And you didn’t even wear your plastic suit! What are you thinking, Hannibal?” Will pointed to the blood-soaked shirt of Hannibal, and even Hannibal had to admit, that was a mistake on his part. He did plan to kill the man, but he did not think it through like he had always calculatedly did before. Before Will that was.

“I apologize for that, I was not as well-prepared as I usually do. Nevertheless, I will not apologize for swatting off this pest from the world. The pig was truly unruly even in death.” Hannibal shook his head, as if discussing the failure of a football team, while he put away the bits of meat carved out of the unlucky fellow.

 “Are you fucking serious?” Will growled, pinching at his nose. He suddenly felt the loss of his glasses, if only he had them just to take them off and clean the lenses, anything to occupy his hands.

 “Fairly. He took quite a while to bleed out, constantly gurgling and coughing insults as his life drained from him. I have got to admit, the man’s strength of obstinacy was remarkable.” He made a gesture to approach Will but the younger man jumped back, and so, he stopped his pace.

 “At least tell me you wore a fucking glove.” Will barked, anger visibly written in his blue eyes, shining the fury that Hannibal couldn’t help but smile at. Will sighed. “God dammit, Hannibal. You really want to get caught, huh? For what? Blind jealousy over a man just casually hitting on me? That what you want? You need to hold a claim over me so badly that you’re willing to be back in captivity just to showcase it?” His Southern drawl got thicker the angrier he got, and the sound did nothing but excite Hannibal even more.

 The excitement was visible, as Will’s eyes darted down to the bulge on Hannibal’s pants. When the pair of eyes returned to his, they were darker, crazy with lust, anger only accentuated the beautiful stormy color. “Do you want to be taken into a jail cell again?” Will took a step closer, invading the other man’s non-existence personal space when it came to Will Graham.

 “Do you want to be restrained, in those god awful straitjackets again?” Another step, hand inching out to tangle into the collar of his blood-stained shirt.

“Do you wish to be tied down?” The words were barely a whisper, they were breathed into Hannibal’s mouth and he gratefully inhaled them all in. Will’s nails were raking down his chest the clothing, trailing slowly down to his member while keeping breathing one another in, lips fitted over each other’s yet not touching, heart-rates out of balance with each micro movement the other made. The faint smell of blood still infuriated Will, not only because the act was uncalled for, but also because Hannibal decided to commit it on his own. Without Will, and behind Will’s back. If he was in his deathbed, Will would probably admit that he was quite fond of the possessiveness Hannibal had on him. Now, though, all he could think about was how Hannibal slipped out of _their_ home and committed murder _without_ him. That could not be forgiven without some punishment first.

 Will palmed at the bulge, pulling out a sharp exhale from his husband, as he subtly grinned at the action. He breathed out. “Get into the bedroom. Strip. And wait for me.”

 The order was clear on its intention, and there was no doubting who would be owning the other tonight.

 

That was what got Hannibal into this position, naked, tied up and sprawled out in the middle of the bed with a beautiful, toxic mouth wrapped around his cock, eliciting sharp grunts out of his own. Will bobbed his head, curled his tongue, twisted his hand at the base, he did everything that gradually brought Hannibal closer and closer to his climax. And as the feeling was bubbling up in Hannibal’s stomach, Will pulled off with a pop, grinning deviously with his own drool dripping down his chin, the sight was wondrous from the older man’s restricted perspective.

 “Not so fast, _doctor_. I’m not done with you yet.” Will purred as he crawled away, leaving Hannibal sensitive and exposed to the cold air. He slowly slipped out of his attire while pulling out the lubricant from the nightstand. He returned and wrapped his legs around Hannibal’s hips, straddling him as he pour a generous amount of liquid onto his fingers and trailed them down his chest, pausing at his perked up nipples. He enjoyed the sight of the hopeless lust in Hannibal’s eyes. He could tell the man gravely desperate to have his hands on Will, to bring the reaction Will was inflicting on himself.

 His hand dragged down to between his legs as he pushed a finger inside himself, hips jerking abruptly at his own intrusion, the curve of his ass was barely grazing over Hannibal’s cock and Will could see his husband struggling to stay still at the faint contact. He added another finger into himself, spreading and prodding, head tilted back and neck exposed as he grounded down on his hand. When his eyes open up once again, he saw Hannibal’s had darkened immensely, beats of sweat dripping down his temples, the dried blood still on his chest  cracking with every heavy breath he took. Grinning, he added another and continued his work until he was satisfied with his stretching.

 “You’re so eager to claim me as yours and have no other even lay a finger on me. So how do you feel now that I’m doing the same to you?” He said as he took Hannibal’s cock in his hand, spreading more lube onto it while he stroked agonizingly slowly. Hannibal growled in his throat, legs twitching to move himself upwards to the loose hold of his lover’s hand. “Greatly flattered to be honest, my dear. In my understanding, you have thought about having me in ropes and restraints  _many_ times before, so I am not surprised to see you put them into actions. Though, I admire how long you have been holding them off. I believe aggravating you by killing someone is what it finally takes for you to act on those impulses.”

 The nerve of this man, Will sneered, as Hannibal grinned provokingly. Even when he had absolutely no physical power to do anything but take what he was given, he still had the need to provoke the one truly in power. Will continued slicking him up even slower than he was, drawing out barely audible frustrated noises from those lips.

 “Perhaps I should kill more people to encourage this kind of behaviour from you, my love.” Hannibal bit out and Will, with contempt, slipped his cock in him and grounded down. Both groaned at the heat coiling in their cores, Will started moving his hips, his legs clutched on either sides of Hannibal’s hips as they supported his body. He rode him slowly at first, mind set on drawing this out as long as he could, just so he could torment the man. It appeared successful from the way his knuckles clenched white around the ropes over his head as he pulled desperately at them.

 Will grinned and he moved a bit faster, hands situated on top of his husband’s chest, fingers twining into the gray hair that was dried with another’s blood. A hand wrapped around his own cock, stroking and twisting, gathering the pre-cum accumulating at the tip and spreaded them down as lubes. He breathed out moans and groans, lips bitten, his tongue lapped at the blood he drew out of himself. It was sweet just like Hannibal had praised, usually he would taste them from the man’s tongue, but now, he didn’t give him that pleasure.

 Hannibal was very aware that Will had withdrawn him from tasting and touching him. This was the punishment. And god be damned, it was effective. The older man was in agony even if he didn’t want to admit it. The beautiful sight of his husband pleasuring himself on his member, the intense smell of blood and sweat radiating off his body, the glistening forehead, plump lips and strained neck, _god_ , how much he wanted to feel and taste them. It was also no help that Will was moving his hips at a very tortuous pace as he pleased, while Hannibal could do nothing but take it. His husband was _good._

 Will finally started grounding down faster, evidently losing at his own game as he moaned loudly into Hannibal’s ears when he collapsed down onto his chest. His arms were tensed and weak as he pushed himself up, barely. His face hovered over Hannibal’s, sweats dripped down like the april shower, he was losing for how desperately he wanted to crash his lips over his husband’s.

 No. Will was nothing but stubborn, and so, he sat up from the tight heat of their exchange of breath, and jerked his hips wildly onto him again. Will wanted to show dominance, to show that he owned Hannibal just as much as Hannibal owned him. He moved to please himself, hand wrapped tightly around his cock and stroked rapidly. His orgasm was building up in his loins. “Ha… Hannibal…” He moaned breathlessly, fully aware of the effect that held over the man under him.

 Hannibal growled as he had had enough. With a quick, violent jerk, he snapped the ropes holding his wrists at restraint off, as he immediately wound them around Will’s waists. Will yelped at the contact but the cry was muffled instantly as his mouth was trapped by Hannibal’s own. He plunged his tongue inside Will’s mouth, licking, sucking desperately and wildly. Will couldn’t do anything but moaned into his husband’s mouth as his ass was guided frantically up and down his shaft. Will’s mind didn’t even register the turn of events before he was rolled over and onto his back.

 He was repeatedly slammed into before he got the chance to question anything. His ankles locked around Hannibal’s hips and they snapped into him over and over with no mercy. Hannibal’s mouth found its way to his neck as he sucked a deep bruise above his collarbone. Teeth grazed over his erratic pulsating veins and he groaned vociferously as strips of white spilled over his stomach and Hannibal’s chest. The clenching of muscles pulled Hannibal over the edge as well as he came inside his husband, filling him up with parts of his own. Hannibal smiled triumphantly down at him as he crashed their lips over one another again, continued riding his and Will’s climax out.

 They kissed like their lives depended on it until Hannibal pulled his now flaccid cock out of him. Will grumpily mumbled something under his breath as Hannibal walked off to retrieve a towel, a bumptious smirk lingered on his lips. While the man had stepped away, Will studied the snapped ropes, which looked less broken than cut as he raised an eyebrow. Hannibal returned and cleaned Will off tenderly, while very aware of the annoyance resurfacing on his darling’s face.

 “I have a CSR knife taped to the back of the headboard.” He explained plainly as Will growled again. “You goddamn-”

 He was interrupted as a mouth covered his own, he wanted to protest but the warmth surrounding him was too comforting. When Hannibal pulled away, a moue set on Will’s feature but he was too fucked out and tired to do anything about it. Hannibal had won, once again. The older man smiled fondly as they laid them down on their bed, wrapping a sheet around themselves and pulling Will into his arms.

 “I’m still mad.” He reminded. He had intentions to punish Hannibal and be done with it but the man had to be an ass and pin him down like that so this feud was not over. “I know, Will.” Hannibal mused to himself aloud. The room fell into darkness and silence, neither of them spoke for a while, the other could be sleeping for all they knew.

 

“I apologise, my love.” Hannibal finally said as Will turned around in his arms. They faced one another and Hannibal continued. “I am not apologising for killing that man. He deserved that for putting his hands on you. And no one puts their hands on what is mine without my permission.” Will glared at him disapprovingly yet the swell of his heart said the opposite.

 “I’m apologising for going behind your back and lying to you. We’ve had an agreement that those kinds of behaviours are behind us now. I’m sorry for revisiting them. I will never do anything without you having a say in it first again.” He said into the curls of Will’s hair as he breathed him in. “And you do know how I am with promises.”

 Will breathed out a smile. “Yeah? So what would happen if you broke that promise?”

 “Then there would be no CSR knife behind the headboard, it would be in your hands. What you’d do with it would be your choice.”

 Will contemplated on the vision, would he drive the knife into Hannibal’s chest, or would he hold the knife overhead so Hannibal would have nothing to break free with. Which would be worse? He couldn’t decide nor could he keep his eyes open. Exhaustion was getting to him and he could sense the same went for Hannibal.

 What happened would happen, he would deal with them when he got to them. He silently hoped it would be as pleasant as falling asleep in Hannibal’s arms right now.

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut, pretty goddamn proud of it to be honest. The concept is old but still want to try writing it for myself first-handedly.


End file.
